Por eso no me gustan las sorpresas
by SaTaNaLy
Summary: Ymir llega a su casa y se da con un ambiente que anticipa sorpresa. ¿La sorpresa será del agrado de Ymir? AU


_Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama_

 **Por eso no me gustan las sorpresas**

La puerta principal siendo abierta anunciaba la llegada de Ymir al hogar. Al entrar cerró la puerta y se percató del silencio sepulcral dentro de la misma. Buscó con la vista a su pareja y no la encontró. Eran pocas las veces que ella llegaba e Historia no estaba por los alrededores. La mitad de las veces que al llegar a casa el ambiente se mostraba de esa manera, era porque le seguía una sorpresa. ¿Sorpresa de qué? ¿Era su cumpleaños, aniversario, San Valentín? No, no era ninguna de esas fechas. ¿Entonces? Ymir dejó de pensar en ello, tal vez simplemente la rubia no había llegado aún y con ese pensamiento se encaminó a la habitación. Cuando fue a entrar se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Eso le estuvo bastante raro, pero sin más, pasó a abrirla. Al abrir la puerta miró y no vió nada fuera de lugar. Sin más, tomó el atorador de goma y se lo puso a la puerta para mantenerla abierta. Fue ahí que Historia salió, de a saberse donde, quitó el atorador, haló a Ymir de la mano y cerró una vez más la puerta. Ymir analizó la situación. El silencio sepulcral, Historia estaba escondida y había alguna puerta cerrada, sólo significaba una cosa; un huésped indeseable. Siempre que se metía a la casa una alimaña, esa era la manera en que la rubia reaccionaba, hasta que ella llegara. Ymir suspiró, como odiaba llegar del trabajo, cansada y tener que lidiar con semajantes criaturas.

－¿Qué bicho es esta vez, araña, cucaracha…－comenzó a preguntar la morena, pero fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

－ Esta vez no es un bicho es… es una lagartija, así de grande－dijo la rubia intentado demostrar con las manos el tamaño de aquel engendro.

Ymir observó con la ceja arqueada, mostrando escepticismo, la distancia que había entre las manos de Historia. Una distancia bastante grande para tratarse de una lagartija.

－Exagerada－dijo Ymir con media sonrisa y fue a buscar una escoba. La escoba, su fiel amiga para esas situaciones. Solo se la ponía al frente a el animal, se subía y lo sacaba por la ventana, exceptuando a las cucarachas; esas siempre tenían otro final. Volvió al frente de la puerta de la habitación, con la escoba. Abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y entró con Historia agarrándola de su camisa por la espalda. Ella miró en varias direcciones y no veía nada hasta que la rubia le señaló hacia una de las paredes. Allí, en lo más arriba de la pared, estaba la lagartija. Historia después de dar la posición del enemigo abandonó lo que próximamente se volvería en un campo de batalla. La pared en donde estaba la lagartija era donde mismo estaba la ventana. "Pan comido" pensó Ymir. La chica se acercó con sigilio hacia la ventana y la abrió. Para la pecosa, desde esa nueva perspectiva las dimensiones dichas por Historia no estaban totalmente incorrectas. Se alejó, tomó la escoba y se volvió acercar, pero dejando una distancia considerable. Intentó dirigir a la lagartija hacia la ventana, pero la desgraciada tomó otro rumbo lléndose esta vez a la pared continua. Ymir pudo ver como la lagartija ahora inchaba su garganta y la volvía a recoger, haciendo la misma acción repetidamente. Para la muchacha eso normalmente lo hacían cuando se iban a pelear con otras. La morena se molestó, era el huésped indeseado y aún se atrevía a molestarse ella. Vió como el engendro comenzaba a bajar la pared a gran velocidad.

－Para la cama si que no－dijo Ymir, como si el animal le entendiera.

En ese momento sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia esa pared e intentó aplastar a la lagartija con la escoba. Estaba molesta asi que se fue muy lejos la opción de sacar al animal, ahora lo quería muerto. Luego le daría alguna excusa a su novia, la defensora de animales. Cuando levantó la escoba de la pared, para ver el cadáver de la lagartija vio que no había nada. Comenzó a buscarla y allí la vio, en la mesita de noche, volviendo a inchar su garganta. A Ymir le dio un escalofrío. Al estar bastante cerca de la cama, la muchacha dimitó de la idea de volver a atentar contra la vida de la criatura. Volvió a tomar la escoba y se la acercó lentamente a la lagartija. La lagartija no hizo nada y después se subió a la escoba. La chica suspiró, por fin, lo había logrado. Solo quedaba sacarla por la ventana. Cuando comenzó su trayecto hacia la ventana la lagartija comenzó a subir más en la escoba. Ymir por poco deja caer la escoba al ver que el reptil se quería acercar a ella. ¿Acaso se estaba acobardando? No, no era eso, solo era asco, asco de lo escurridiza y rápida que podría ser aquella cosa. Continuó con el trayecto, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca y fue ahí cuando la lagartija corrió hasta lo más arriba de la escoba, en donde ella estaba agarrando. Sin más, esta vez Ymir dejó caer la escoba y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejándole completa la habitación a la lagartija. Ymir estaba con la respiración agitada rescotada de la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Se había dejado vencer por esa criatura? No, no podía ser. Eso no podía terminar de esa manera. Así que volvió a entrar a la habitación para intentar pelear por su orgullo, ahora si que aquello se había vuelto personal. Cuando entró otra vez, la vió en el suelo, corrió a ella con intención de aplastarla y el animal de algún modo lo evitó. Luego se le trepó en el zapato y comenzó a treparle por la pierna. Ymir sacudió su pierna varias veces y cuando el reptil por fin cayó al suelo, ella volvió a salir corriendo. Cerró la puerta y buscó bolsas plástica para poner debajo de la puerta, para asi evitar que aquello saliera de la habitación. Historia se acercó y le extrañó ver a Ymir arrodillada colocando bolsas plásticas por debajo de la puerta.

－¿Qué haces?

－Llamaré a control de animales－dijo Ymir ignorando por completo la pregunta de la otra chica. Terminó su tarea y se levantó para ir por su celular.

－Control de animales no se encarga de eso. Espera… Ymir no será que tu…－la chica de menor estatura fue interrumpida.

－Pues llamaré un exorcista, ese engendro está poseído－dijo Ymir mientras se dirigía a la sala con su celular. Historia no dijo nada más, era la primera vez que veía a la morena tan agitada, por algo así. ¿Eso significaba que Ymir, la chica que parecía no temerle a nada, había encontrado su talón de Aquiles? Como podía ser posible que le tuviera miedo aquel animalito y hacía medio año atrás se había hecho cargo de una víbora. No tenía sentido. Pero la rubia prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

－Llamaré a Annie a ver si me hace el favor－comentó Ymir.

－¿Annie?

－Sí, con ella me la paso compartiendo métodos de como deshacerse de las alimañas.

Después de varios minutos de conversación, por fin Ymir había logrado convencer a Annie para que viniera hacerle "el favor" de sacar aquel ser de su casa. Claro costándole dinero, la única manera de convencer a esa rubia. Annie no sabía lo que era hacer un favor, solo conocía lo que era prestar un servicio. Porque si cobraba, así era como se debía llamar. Habían quedado que por ir le tenía que dar cinco dólares y si lograba sacar a la lagartija le costaría quince, o más, dependiendo de la dificultad del trabajo. Después de media hora de tortuosa espera, Annie había llegado. Entró, extendió y abrió su mano frente a Ymir. La morena suspiró, sacó el billete de cinco dólares y se lo entregó, la otra lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

－Y bien gallina, ¿Dónde está Godzilla?－dijo Annie con media sonrisa. La pecosa retorció los ojos.

－No soy gallina, vine cansada del trabajo, no estoy como para lidiar con eso ahora. Está en la habitación principal, ven.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación y una vez al frente Annie no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver las bolsas plásticas abajo de la puerta. Ymir volvió a retorcer los ojos por segunda vez. Abrió y no vio al demonio en el piso. Empezó a buscar por toda la habitación con precaución. No encontraba nada. Miró y vio la ventana abierta, entonces la lagartija se había ido por si sola. Historia entró y ayudó a buscar también; ya que Annie sólo se había quedado parada allí. La rubia más pequeña miró por detrás de la cómoda. Le hizo una señal a Ymir con la mano para que se acercara. Ymir suspiró, había sido muy hermoso pensar que se había ido la lagartija por si sola. Se acercó y allí la vio, en la pared detrás de la cómoda.

－Ahí está －dijo Ymir. Annie se acercó y observó por donde antes las otras dos chicas estaban mirando.

－Espera, ¿Es lo que está en la pared o en el piso?

Ymir volvió a mirar y se percató de lo que dijo Annie. Miró al piso para ver a que se refería Leonhardt. Se alejó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

－No jodas, que son dos.－dijo Ymir, que clase de pesadilla era aquella.

－Tengo todo, solo me falta el recogedor de basura－dijo Annie recogiendo la escoba y cogiendo una de las bolsas plásticas. Ymir asintió, buscó el recogedor y se lo dio a Annie.

－¿Para que es la bolsa?－preguntó Historia con el seño fruncido.

－Mejor no quieras conocer los métodos de ella－dijo Ymir, tomó de los hombros a la rubia y la dirigió fuera de la habitación. Cuando Ymir iba a salir de la habitación Annie habló.

－¿Tengo que hacerlo todo sola?－Ymir asintió－. Esto te saldrá caro.

La morena cerró la puerta dejando a la guerrera librar su batalla. Después de bastante tiempo esperando en la sala Annie llegó de la habitación con todo y una bolsa plástica cerrada.

－Toma, te cerré la ventana, para que no se te siga subiendo una legión de ellas, bestia.－dijo Annie mientras le tiraba la bolsa plástica a Ymir, ésta dejó que se cayera al piso. Con mucho cuidado tomó del piso la bolsa. Subió la bolsa hasta el nivel de su rostro y aprovechó la luz de la sala para poder ver el contenido de la misma. Era una de las lagartijas, la más pequeña. ¿Qué había pasado con su archi-enemiga? La lagartija dentro de la bolsa se movió e inmediatamente Ymir volvió a dejar la bolsa en el piso.

－¿Y la otra?

－Esa infeliz es muy rápida. Sólo me queda usar el método que usa Armin cuando yo no estoy.

－¿Y ese es…?－preguntó Ymir insitando a que Annie siguiera.

－Usar insecticida ¿Tienes?

－¿Ese es el método de Armin? Joder que cruel. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de él－comentó Ymir.

－¿Qué? ¿Piensas usar insecticida? No, mejor olvídalo－dijo Historia para luego coger la bolsa con mucho cuidado y asquito. Salió con ella fuera de la casa. Después regresó con la bolsa vacía.

－¿Entonces?－comentó Annie, esperando por una respuesta.

－Ymir…－dijo en tono de súplica Historia.

－Esta bien. Ya veré como saco a ese engendro, gracias Annie.－dijo Ymir mientras buscaba su dinero para pagarle a la otra rubia. Annie le dijo que le cobraría veinte por todo, bastante barato según Ymir, pues teniendo en cuenta que el intentar atrapar a beelzebú, no era tarea fácil. Ni si quiera Annie había podido deshacerse de aquel demonio de lagartija. Annie tomó su dinero y se fue deseándole todo el éxito del mundo. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio en la sala. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? Aquello en un par de horas se había adueñado de su cuarto y si seguían así pronto de la casa entera. Historia se fue a la cocina, al parecer a preparar algo, pues ya llevaban su tiempo luchando y el hambre comenzaba a aparecer. Ymir tiró su cabeza para atras en el sillón. Debía pensar en alguna manera de sacar a la lagartija, pero nada más pensar en lo que le había hecho esa desgraciada esa tarde, volvía a recorrerle un escalofrío por la espalda. Al revés de su pareja, ella no tenía hambre en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía pensar era en el problemita que estaba a unos metros de ella. El tocar de la puerta le avisó que tenía visita. Se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Mikasa. Jamás en la vida se había alegrado tanto de una visita inesperada. La visita de la pelinegra le había caido del cielo. Ya tenía quien le iba a hacer el favor. Por primera vez Ymir fue una buena anfitriona. Le dio un abrazo a Mikasa y le invitó a pasar.

－¿Quieres algo de tomar?

－No gracias, solo vine a devolvérle esta película a Historia. Ya me voy－dijo Mikasa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

－¿Ya tan rápido? ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?－dijo Ymir como intento de evitar la partida de la pelinegra.

－Ok…

－Mikasa, ¿Ya te vas? Quédate un ratito ¿Cómo te estuvo la película?－dijo Historia que había entrado en la sala en ese momento. Mikasa le sonrió levemente y al final decidió quedarse.

Historia seguía hablando con la pelinegra, mientras que Ymir solo se exasperaba porque la rubia no acababa de pedirle a la otra chica "el favor". La morena le hacía señales a veces desde atras de Mikasa, influenciando a Historia a que por fin hiciera la petición. Retorció los ojos cuando al final lo único que la rubia había pedido era que la otra las acompañara a cenar. Durante la cena finalmente Historia se había dignado en comenzar una conversación que la fuera encaminando a lo que Ymir quería. Luego al final, Historia le comentó a la otra chica lo acontecido ese día.

－¿Una lagartija, en serio? ¿Y tu que hiciste Ymir? No me digas que le tienes miedo－dijo Mikasa.

－Yo no le tengo miedo－dijo en tono más alto Ymir.

－Oye, esa reacción parece decir lo contrario.－dijo con su cara neutral, lo cual para Ymir, era una manera para provocarla más.

－Ella intentó sacarla y Annie también, pero ninguna lo logró－dijo Historia para evitar la discusión que se estaba comenzando a formar entre las otras dos.

－Esta bien, lo haré ahora mismo－dijo Mikasa. Historia le agradeció mil veces y la dirigió a la habitación. Dejó allí a la otra chica y volvió con Ymir al comedor. Después de varios minutos y escuchar mucho ruido proveniente del cuarto, finalmente la puerta de éste había sido abierta. Revelando a la mujer que ahora era una heroína.

－Listo－dijo con cara neutral Mikasa.

－¿Ya?－preguntó la morena dudosa debido al poco tiempo que había empleado la otra muchacha.

－Si ya se fue y yo también me voy. Quedé con Jean a las siete y ya tengo cinco minutos de atraso. Nos vemos－comentó Mikasa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Historia le acompañó, mientras que Ymir se quedó sentada con el ceño fruncido en el sofá.

－¿Pero desde cuando tu y Jean…－Ymir fue interrumpida.

－Qué te importa. Bueno ya me voy, adiós－dijo Mikasa mientras salía por la puerta.

－Mil gracias Mikasa, nos vemos－dijo Historia, cerró la puerta y le sonrió a Ymir, como intento de quitarle aquel ánimo. Ymir se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Una vez dentro pudo ver el gran desastre que había dejado Mikasa. La morena suspiró molesta y comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas que la pelinegra había tirado al piso en su travesía por sacar a el anticristo de allí. Al sentir la presencia de Historia en la habitación Ymir habló.

－Creo que debimos ser más específicas al decirle de que se tenía que deshacer－dijo recogiendo un portaretrato del piso, que ahora se encontraba roto. Historia rió ante el comentario y le ayudó a ordenar de nuevo la habitación. Ymir se acostó en la cama

mirando al techo de la habitación, reflexionando lo que había ocurrido ese día. En un par de horas había perdido completamente su orgullo por un ser indeseable. Hasta había pagado porque lo sacaran. ¿A cuántos le había relevado su responsabilidad en menos de tres horas? Era patética. La morena no supo en que momento fue, pero ahora tenía a Historia encima de ella, tomándole de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para mantenerla en aquella posición. Entrelazando sus manos. Ymir le miró con cara interrogante.

－Conmigo si puedes admitir que hoy te asustaste. Será nuestro secreto－dijo con media sonrisa Historia.

－Yo no me asusté. Yo no tenía, ni tengo, ni tendré miedo a eso－dijo Ymir mientras volteaba su cara a un lado para no mirar a la cara a la otra chica.

－Ymir, no hay problema en admitirlo－dijo la rubia. Ymir volvió su vista a la otra muchacha.

－Que yo no…－la morena no pudo terminar su comentario pues en la pared posterior a Historia, en lo más alto de ella, estaba su enemiga. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Mikasa no que se había desecho de ella? ¿Entonces que era aquello? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Ymir. Ymir puso cara de aterrada. La morena empujó a Historia al otro lado de la cama, no muy cariñosamente y salió corriendo de la habitación. La rubia se quedó con cara de confusión al ver a la otra salir a toda prisa del cuarto. Miró en dirección a donde Ymir estaba mirando antes y allí la vió, la criatura de la discordia. Se bajó de la cama y fue a buscar a la morena. Para sorpresa de Historia vio a Ymir sacando del armario del pasillo una sábana que luego dejó encima del sofá. Tomó las llaves y se encaminó a la puerta.

－¿A dónde vas?－preguntó Historia.

－A comprarnos ropa para bañarnos. Yo dormiré en el sofá y tu en la cama de huésped.

－Ymir, por Dios, no podemos seguir así. Llamaré a Reiner para ver si puede venir y encargarse él.－dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su celular para llamar al mencionado.

－¿Reiner? ¡¿Reiner?! Olvídalo－dijo Ymir mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos a Historia－. Yo me encargaré de esto. Ah ya voy.

Ymir comenzó hacer flexiones y "jumping jacks", preparándose para lo que venía. Luego se tiró al piso, irónicamente, hacer lagartijas. Ante esta última acción Historia retorció los ojos y sin más fue ella a buscar la escoba, dejando a Ymir con su calentamiento atras. La rubia entró al cuarto con mucho cuidado, respiró profundo y con la mano, un poco temblorosa, tomó la escoba. Ella sabía perfectamente la técnica empleada por Ymir, la había visto muchas veces, desde lejos; claro estaba. Pasó rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación para abrir la ventana y luego le acercó la escoba a la lagartija, rezando internamente porque ésta cooperara. La lagartija se subió a la escoba e Historia con mucho cuidado fue acercándola a la ventana. La lagartija se acercó más a sus manos e Historia sintió que su corazón paró por un segundo. Luego volvió a palpitar cuando la lagartija no se movió más. La rubia logró llegar a la ventana y allí sacudió la escoba dejando caer a la lagartija, por fin fuera de su hogar. Cerró la ventana y suspiró. Por fin lo había logrado. Jamás pensó que sería ella, la que por primera vez, se hiciera cargo de eso. Volvió donde Ymir, que estaba tirada boca abajo en el piso.

－Ya, la saqué.

－¿Tú? Sí, claro－comentó Ymir sentándose en el suelo

－¡Claro que sí! Como te vi asustada, pues decidí hacerme cargo yo.

－Que yo no… －Ymir fue interrumpida

－Umm. Pues para la próxima podrás demostrar lo que dices－dijo Historia.

Ymir suspiró.

－Esta bien, creo que si le tengo algo de… asco a las lagartijas.－dijo Ymir mientras miraba al suelo. Jamás definiría aquello con la palabra, miedo. Aún si ella estaba dispuesta a dejarle la casa entera a aquel ser, jamás admitiría que tenía miedo. Lo bueno era que al menos Historia terminó haciéndose cargo de todo. La morena estaba segura, que de ahora en adelante, sería la otra chica la que se encargaría de las lagartijas que entraran al hogar. Y ella sería la que esperaría por la llegada de la rubia, si se daba con una situación así.

－Será nuestro secreto－ agregó Historia con media sonrisa e Ymir asintió. Ambas se dirigieron a lo que horas atrás fue un campo de batalla.

* * *

No se, me vino esta historia a la mente y no pude estar en paz hasta escribirla. Tengo otro fic que aún no termino, pero esta situación no cuadraba en el otro fic, en fin.


End file.
